Blushing
by lonelylittlewolf
Summary: DMHP oneshot. Draco's obsessed with a certain brunette's blushing face. My summary's suck. Please read.


**Disclaimer: **I dun own anything u recognized.

**BLUSHING**

It was a fine day. One of his most favourite day, actually. Clear blue sky with a soft breeze wind every now and then and a perfect temperature or warm. In a day like this, all Draco Malfoy wanted to do is slouching around at a comfortable place and enjoy the day. That's the reason he's now laying under the largest oak tree at Hogwarts outer garden and not venturing down at Hogsmeade. This is his favourite place since he was younger. Very few people ever coming here, simply because it's quite far from the castle. He had made this place his very own secret sanctuary ever since he found it. Here in this place, he could get his privacy without busybody hanging around.

Draco sighed contentedly and let his mind wander. They always solely focus on one person, to a certain Gryffindor boy, namely Harry Bloody Potter. That brunette has occupied a large part of his mind and attention these past several months.

It all started nicely enough. Only one accidentally locked gaze is all needed to trigger this. One accidentally locked gaze with the Golden Boy at the Great Hall over breakfast months ago. He almost lost himself in the intense look of the green eyed teen. It was Potter who quickly averted his eyes after several seconds had passed. And he did it with a cute pink blush on his face.

Draco was astonished. He never got _that_ kind of reaction out of Potter before. Usually Potter will scowl and frowning at him and certainly not _blushing_. That quirked out Draco's curiosity and soon he found himself become obsessed with that blush.

From that day on, Draco did all he could do to make those blush appeared again. It's not a hard task after all. Just a casual glance or a haughty smirk or a slight brush of hand was all it takes to grant him his object of fascination. And Draco had to admit that Potter has the cutest blush he ever saw in his life.

Draco sighed once more. His obsession is getting worse. He found himself wanting to touch Potter more. He wants to run his fingers through Potter's ebony hair to see if it as soft as it looks. He wants to kiss those plump lips and feel its softness under his own lips. He wants to see those emerald eyes glazed over with passion and lust and desire. He wants to know what kind of sound Potter will let out when he caress that small lithe body of his. Draco quickly banished those thoughts as he felt himself harden by the image his mind conjure.

The sound of a snapped twig alerted Draco of someone's presence there. Draco shut his eyes automatically; hoping whoever this person is will soon leave after seeing that he's sleeping. Usually they do just that, but today he's not so lucky. Whoever this person, he /she is quite persistent. He could hear approached steps towards where he's laying. The steps stopped and he could feel this person sitting down right beside him.

Several minutes passed in comfortable silence. Draco's slightly tense body when the person first approached become more relaxed. He enjoyed this person's presence. It brought some kind of calm and content feeling with it. Draco began to consider letting this person know that he's awake when he felt a finger touch his face.

"Draco..."

Draco's body became tense again. He knew this voice. It was the voice that haunting his dream every night. What does Ha– Potter do outside here? Shouldn't he's out to Hogsmeade with the Weasel and Granger? He saw him going out with them this morning. Why did he coming back so soon? Has something happened in Hogsmeade? And more importantly, since when did he become _Draco_ and not Malfoy or git or brat to him?

Potter's hand brushed away a strand of hair that had felt upon Draco's eyes. The very same finger traced his face tenderly, along his jaw line, up to his elegant eyebrow, perfect nose and at last, his lips. Potter touched his lips with slightly trembled finger, a sign that he's feeling nervous right now. Well, who wouldn't if you're touching your enemy's face while said enemy was sleeping?

Draco forced his eyes remain shut. He couldn't quite believe that Potter has touched him _willingly_ like this. With so much tenderness, his touch almost felt... _lovingly_. This is how he imagined Potter will touch him in his dream. Now that he knows what it feels to be touched by those slender fingers, he's positive his wet dream will be more realistic from now on.

_Stop thinking about that_, Draco scowled. _If you got too excited you'll only give away that you're awake all this time and it will surely make him run away! Control yourself, Draco! You..._

Draco's train of thought abruptly stopped as a soft pair or lips descended upon his own lips. His eyes snapped open and he found himself lost in the sea of green. He didn't know when did Potter hovered above him, but he didn't mind it at all. He gave a soft moan when Potter nibbled his lower lip gently before teasing it with his tongue, seeking for entrance. Draco immediately granted his permission and soon their tongues were battle for dominance.

Draco slipped his hand at the back of Potter's head and angled him to deepen the kiss. Vaguely he noted that Potter's hair _is_ as soft as it looks. With one swift move, Draco changed their position so that Potter's beneath him now. He devoured the smaller teen's mouth with all his heart. Potter kissed back just as eagerly. His hand now entangled itself in Draco's blond locks while his other hand wrapped around Draco's waist, pulling their bodies closer. They were very much aware of the growing arousal between their groins.

They pulled away when air became an issue. Both of them panting and gasping for air. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away. This is the most beautiful thing he ever had the pleasure to witness. Face flushed with desire, green eyes dilated in pleasure, swollen lips from their kiss... Really, Potter is a bloody seduction without him even knowing it.

"Why did you kiss me?" Draco asked. He's leaning down and planting soft kisses along Po– no, _Harry_'s jaw line. Unconsciously Harry tilted his head and giving him easier access. "Tell me, Harry..."

"I've always wanted to do it," Harry answered between his panting. Draco was kissing his exposed neck now, making him not able to think straight. "Why did you kiss me back, Draco?"

"Because that's what I always wanted to do every time I see you," Draco replied. He lifted his face and looked right into Harry's green eyes. "Be my boyfriend?"

"Okay," Harry retorted with a big smile on his face that only make him more alluring. Draco is sure that someday Harry will be the death of him. "Now kiss me again!"

And Draco happily obliged his new-found boyfriend demand.

finite

**A/N: **review please??


End file.
